


Best Laid Plans of Wolves and Men

by stihal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Protective Derek, Scent Marking, Sharing Clothes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 11:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stihal/pseuds/stihal
Summary: Parece que Derek preferiría asesinar a alguien que pretender ser el novio de Stiles.Traducción





	Best Laid Plans of Wolves and Men

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Best Laid Plans of Wolves and Men](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016985) by [Jerakeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerakeen/pseuds/Jerakeen). 



Derek apretó el brazo del tipo con tal fuerza que Stiles literalmente escuchó los huesos romperse.

—No tocaras a Stiles,—  está diciendo, su tono tan implacable como su agarre. —No hablaras con él a menos que él te hable primero. Ni siquiera lo voltearas a ver.—

El tipo, Hank, es un omega, nuevo en la ciudad. Ha estado hostigando a Stiles prácticamente desde que pisó Beacon Hills. Sin embargo, nunca fue nada evidente, solo insinuaciones constantes y algunos toques excesivamente familiares ... ciertamente nada que merezca este tipo de respuesta.

Hank no desiste, da un poco de miedo porque Stiles había supuesto que iba a derrumbarse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Tal vez _quiere_ que lo toque,— gruñe en cambio, mirando a Derek con ojos centellantes. —Quizás a él le guste.—

Derek tuerce su brazo. Hay un crujido nauseabundo, y la cara de Hank se retuerce de dolor.

—¿Quién diablos crees que eres?— Exige el omega jadeando.

Derek se inclina más cerca.

—Soy el que te arrancará el corazón de tu pecho y se lo _comerá_ si lo miras de una manera inapropiada.—

Hank lanza un doloroso sonido pero desafiante, tratando de salvar su dignidad.

Derek gruñe.

Al final, no hay competencia. Hank no tiene manada que lo respalde y por sí solo no es rival para Derek. En menos de un minuto, está inclinando la cabeza, todavía enojado pero el omega reconoce su derrota y Derek suelta su muñeca.

Hank cae al suelo acunando su brazo herido en una manera protectora.

Sin esperar que Derek se dé la vuelta, Stiles ya está corriendo hacia su auto.

*** * ***

Stiles no ha estado tan enojado en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Arroja su mochila dentro y solo se para allí con sus brazos apoyados en el auto. Cierra sus ojos, toma respiraciones profundas tratando se calmarse. No hay necesidad de reaccionar de forma exagerada. Todo fue completamente diferente de lo que había planeado, no es gran cosa. Debería haber sabido que Derek preferiría enfrentar las cosas cara a cara. La decepción que siente es infantil. Él es mejor que esto.

—¿Qué diablos, Stiles?—

Stiles aprieta los dientes.

—Tenía un plan,— dice sin darse la vuelta.

—El mío fue más rápido,— responde Derek.

Stiles casi puede escuchar el encogimiento de hombros en su voz.

Dios, cómo quiere estrangular al lobo ahora mismo. Pero se controla, porque la paz y la manada y todo lo que han tenido que pasar,  pero eso no significa que no puede imaginar cómo fríe a Derek Hale a fuego lento por días.

—Si, la violencia,— espeta Stiles, jugueteando con su mochila para que no tenga que enfrentarse a Derek, —la solución a todos tus problemas.—

Derek se acerca y se para junto a él.

—Pediste mi ayuda. Lo hice. No entiendo por qué estás enojado conmigo ahora.—

Stiles cierra sus ojos. _No lo estrangules. No lo estrangules._

—Si hubiese querido amenazarlo con violencia, podría haberle preguntado a Scott. Demonios, podría haberlo hecho yo mismo. No soy exactamente un conejito inofensivo. Pedí tu ayuda con algo específico. No... no _esto_.—

Derek resopla con desdén.

—Ese plan habría llevado meses,— dice. —No iba a funcionar.—

Stiles siente que alguien toma su corazón y lo exprime como una naranja.

—Tienes razón,— dice subiéndose al jeep. —Gracias por... lo que sea.—

* * *

Se regaña todo el camino a casa.

Está siendo ridículo. Inmaduro. Irracional.

El plan era estúpido para empezar. Debería haber sabido mejor que tratar de implementar los escenarios de una comida romántica en la vida real no serviría. La idea simplemente se le vino a la cabeza y Stiles puede ser un poco obsesivo. Se dejó llevar. Y cuando Derek estuvo de acuerdo, Stiles pensó que...

Bueno, pensó mal.

Derek no quiere estar con Stiles por meses. No quiere a Stiles en su espacio, y tal vez le molesta la idea de que la gente pueda pensar que están en una relación. Tal vez incluso hoy no le gustó ver a Stiles usando su camiseta. Tal vez Derek estaba tan disgustado con la idea de que intercambiaran ropa y olieran el uno como el otro, estaba listo para matar a Hank y terminar con esto lo más rápido posible. Parece que Derek preferiría matar a alguien a pretender ser el novio de Stiles.

Stiles se detiene en una luz roja y oculta su cara en sus manos.

Está siendo dramático. No es _tan_ malo.

Pero es _malo_.

Stiles estaba tan absorto en esta estúpida fantasía, que incluso planeó sus "salidas", las iba a llamar sus citas falsas para que Derek no se asustara. Su mochila está llena de ropa que usó para ir a la cama recientemente, todas elegidas para Derek en mente y algunas cosas pequeñas que podrían ser "olvidadas" accidentalmente en el departamento de Derek. Ya sabes, para que todo se viera mas real.

No es como si Stiles hubiera planeado seducirlo. Solo pensó que tal vez podría intentarlo.

Pero Derek no está interesado. _No está interesado_. Stiles no puede dejar de pensar eso, una y otra vez. Derek no está interesado. Stiles estaba siendo espeluznante e insistente y está avergonzado en este momento. Porque Derek no está interesado.

Se estaciona frente a su casa y se toma un momento para simplemente sentarse y respirar. Tendrá que superar esta vergüenza. Esta no es la primera vez. Sobrevivirá. Sin duda.

Y si va de mal en peor, siempre puede fingir su muerte y alejarse.

Con esa nota alegre, agarra su mochila y sale del auto.

*** * ***

Derek Hale está en su habitación. Obviamente este día no ha sido lo suficientemente tortuoso para Stiles.

—¿Qué quieres, Derek?— pregunta Stiles, sintiéndose agotado. Se ha avergonzado hasta la _muerte_. Lo único que quiere ahora es esconderse debajo de las sabanas e intentar olvidarlo todo, como si hubiera sido un sueño terrible.

—¿Vas a decirme por qué estás enojado conmigo?— Derek está sentado en su cama como si fuera suya. Eso dispara la ira de Stiles de nuevo. Puede que Derek no esté interesado en él, pero no tiene derecho a sentarse en su maldita cama.

—Fuera de mi habitación, ahora,— dice, pateando la puerta para abrirla totalmente y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Derek muy deliberadamente no se mueve.

—Derek, lo juro por dios...—

—¿Qué?— dice Derek, con una medio sonrisa en su rostro. —¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Inventar un plan ridículo para posiblemente sacarme de tu habitación en tres meses?.—

Stiles siente que su rostro se calienta.

—Fuera,— dice nuevamente.

Derek se precipita hacia él como una tormenta.

—No te entiendo,— dice, escupiendo las palabras en la cara de Stiles. —Te enojas conmigo sin motivo, y hueles a ...— Hace un gesto que a Stiles realmente no le importa descifrar. —¿Te arruiné la diversión, es eso? ¿Ibas a jugar con él por más tiempo? ¿Meterte en su cabeza? ¿Es por eso que estás triste ahora?.—

Stiles siente una puñalada en el pecho.

—Deja de olerme,— dice con una voz temblorosa. —Mi plan apestaba, lo entiendo. Ahora déjame en paz.— Pensándolo bien, agrega: — _Por favor._ —

Va a odiarse por eso más tarde, pero ahora mismo se siente dolorosamente cerca de romperse por todo el piso. Solo necesita que Derek se marche.

Derek suspira, se frota una mano por los ojos.

—Mira, lo siento. Solo estaba tratando de ayudar, y luego tu...—

Stiles asiente, manteniéndose perfectamente quieto.

—Bueno, todo está solucionado ahora. Y estoy bien. Entonces.—

Derek no se mueve para irse. Inclina la cabeza.

—Eso fue una mentira,— dice.

No es una acusación, solo una declaración, pero Stiles todavía siente que lo han abofeteado.

—Deja de escuchar mi corazón.—

Derek lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados como si estuviera tratando de leer sus pensamientos.

—No te quiero en mi habitación,— dice Stiles con calma, pero luego recuerda: —Y no quiero tu camisa.— Se quita la estúpida camiseta que le pidió prestada a Derek y se la tira.

Derek lo sigue mirando en silencio, calculando algo.

—Mentira,— dice finalmente.

Stiles mira hacia otro lado, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos. Se arrepiente de haberse quitado la camiseta ahora. No puede estar desnudo y en modo homicida al mismo tiempo como lo hace Derek. Se vuelve cohibido y torpe cuando está desnudo, y se sonroja hasta el ombligo. No es nada lindo.

Tiembla, más por la ansiedad que por el frío, y se mueve para alcanzar una nueva camisa.

Derek lo detiene.

Levanta la camisa que Stiles le arrojó. Es verde oscuro y le queda un poco grande a Stiles porque los músculos de Derek la estiraron. No se lo da al menor, sino que la arregla y lentamente se la pone a Stiles.

Stiles tiembla de nuevo, pero por una razón completamente diferente.

—Vamos a aclarar algo,— dice Derek, pasando sus manos por el torso de Stiles para enderezar la tela. Se quedan en la cintura de Stiles, calentando su piel a través del suave algodón. —Si alguien te toca sin tu permiso , _voy a_ romper sus huesos. No voy a quedarme sentado durante meses, con la esperanza de convencerlos.—

Stiles abre la boca, pero luego la cierra sin hacer ruido. Parece justo.

—Y si alguna vez vamos a oler el uno como el otro...— Sus dedos se tensan, Stiles contiene la respiración. —Definitivamente no va a ser porque estemos fingiendo algo.—

Hay una pausa expectante, y luego Derek quita sus manos de Stiles y silenciosamente sale de la habitación. Stiles escucha sus pasos desvanecerse por las escaleras y la puerta de la calle se cierra detrás de él.

Y luego se está moviendo porque ... ¿por qué diablos lo dejó irse?

Se mueve incontrolablemente viendo si ir hacia la ventana o la puerta, incapaz de elegir la dirección, tropieza con el palo de lacrosse y estuvo a punto de caer de cabeza en la mesa.

Poniéndose de pie, Stiles finalmente decide que la ventana está más cerca.

Levanta el marco y se asoma justo cuando ve a Derek caminando.

—Ay, Dios mío,— grita Stiles porque es lo único que se le ocurre.

Derek mira hacia arriba.

—No puedes simplemente irte,— balbucea Stiles.

Derek sonríe, de lado, pero sigue siendo técnicamente una sonrisa. ¿Y la forma en que inclina la cabeza, como si tratara de ocultar su expresión? Stiles tiene muchas emociones al respecto.

—¿Qué quieres que haga?— pregunta Derek.

¿Está coqueteando ahora? Si, está coqueteando. Stiles va a estallar por lo mucho que quiere coquetear con Derek. Ni siquiera el sexo o los toques o cualquiera de esas cosas buenas, solo quiere coquetear y hacer que Derek le sonría tímidamente.

—Ven aquí,— exige Stiles.

Derek mira a su alrededor vacilante y Stiles teme por un momento que aquí es donde esto se termina por hoy y más tarde tendrán conversaciones incómodas sobre esto, pero luego en una fracción de segundo Derek parece decidirse y salta, salta como un maldito superhéroe y aterriza junto a Stiles, con una mano agarrando el marco de la ventana tan fuerte que cruje por su agarre.

Derek sonríe como el presumido que es y pregunta:

—¿Me querías?—

Stiles responde automáticamente.

—Desde siempre.—

La sonrisa de Derek desaparece totalmente.

—¿Sí?— susurra.

Stiles asiente, un poco vigoroso.

—Bien,— dice Derek, y lo besa.

*** * ***

—¿Huelo como tú ahora?,— pregunta Stiles más tarde, acostado debajo de Derek en su cama.

Derek deja escapar un sonido satisfecho y retumbante, enterrando la nariz y acariciando el cuello de Stiles, frotando su barba contra la sensible piel.

Stiles echa la cabeza hacia atrás para darle más espacio.

—¿Lo sabría él?—

—¿Quién sabe qué?— pregunta Derek distraídamente.

—El tipo, el omega,— dice Stiles. —¿Reconocería tu olor en mí?.—

Derek se detiene y lo mira. —Quieres eso,— afirma, sorprendido.

Stiles asiente, muy excitado por la idea para preocuparse por cómo suena eso.

—Sí.—

—Quieres que te marque,— dice Derek lentamente. —Querías ... esto desde el principio...—

—Si,— dice Stiles, tragando saliva. —Quiero hacerlo.—

Una sonrisa lenta y asombrosa se apodera de la cara de Derek.

—Eso va a ser un desastre,— advierte.

Stiles pasa un dedo por sus labios con un dedo y le devuelve la sonrisa.

—Eso habrá que verlo.—


End file.
